The Revelation Arc
The Flames of Destiny: The Revelation, is the third episode of the FOD storyline. Prologue Plot Summary Colossal Incident Conspiracy of the Attack Saving the Sith'arians As Zack found out that the Republic intends on mass murdering the citizens of Sith'aria, he messages to the siblings through his comlink that the soldiers and jedi (along with the Sith, who are allying the Republic and the Jedi) are going to kill the innocents and gets them to save them and stop their upcoming attacks. With the message sent, Zack rushes to help the civilians from danger. As Zack manages to help the citizens escape, he runs into a couple of teenagers and even meets a boy named Edward Maverick, and his older twin sister, Hiila Maverick. He tells them that the Republic plans on attacking the Sith'arians and murder innocent lives. Edward then helps Zack find a way to evacuate the others to safety, but Zack runs into a massive horde of soldiers. Due to the welcoming of Valka, Zack leads the way and disposes the soldiers on his half, while Valka takes care of the other. Valka Looks to her right and notices that Zack is helping the kids to safety, something she lightly smiles about. The soldiers asks her who she is and if she's with the kid in blue and white. Valka ponders and answers yes. The leading soldier then tells her that is she thinks she's going to stop them from hunting them down, then she's dead wrong, and that they'll take care of her in five minutes. Valka, however, replies that she won't be giving them THAT much time. The soldiers then wonder what she means, and Valka pulls her sword out and says that this won't take five minutes. ONLY FIVE SECONDS, while simultaneously charges a thundering lightning strike in her blade. The soldiers cowar in fear and are struck by Valka's attack, which sends it miles away, wiping out the rest. As Zack and the rest go to safety, they wonder into a hotel building and stay there for a while. As Edward helps the others with food and supplies, he notices that Zack looks worried and down, and Hiila tells him to see him while she takes care of the rest. He goes to him and finds him at the top of the building, looking at the horizen. Edward asks him if something's bothering him. Zack then says that he's confused, that he's been in this for almost a month, yet doesn't know if what's right and wrong, good or evil. Edward tells him that it isn't about knowing which path to choose, it's about what you believe in your heart, not by your mind. Edward even tells Zack to remember that it's not about WHAt you are, it's about WHO you are. Zack then asks him if he's a Sith'arian, though Edward answers that he's not "a" Sith'arian, but an Honorary Sith'arian. Honorary Sith'arians are species that have been accepted by the Sith'arian to live and coexist with them. He even says that he's in a family of Honoraries, though they are also royalty. The Sith'arians take the appearances of humans, but also have forms and powers that are beyond imagination. He even reveals that, while Edward looks human, he's actually 75% while also a quarter of something else. As the conversation ends, Zacks then informs the rest to get ready to go, and the others and Edward and Hiila get their things. Before leaving, Edward then uses an ability to call for help and tells Zack to hurry. As Zack and the others go to the rendevoues point, but have been stopped by another horde of soldiers. Edward then uses his ability to transform his right glove into a cyber arm. He easily defeats ten soldiers until one of them held his baby sister as a hostage. Edward hesitates and is blasted on the back by a blaster. Zack sees the teenagers in perail, and seem to have his eyes turned black and yellow irises, while also groaning in pain when his head is lowered and appears to be transforming. As the soldier begins to shoot Edward in the head, he and the rest are swiftly sliced to pieces, while Edward hold his baby sister and the rest look on to Zack in terror. The soldiers are being killed in seconds and as the scene clears, Zack is shown in a dark, monstrous form that roars and keeps killing every last enemy in sight. As Zack finally kills the last one, he roars with immense ferocity and rage, but finally goes back to normal and sees what lays before him. Witnessing the slaughter, Zack questions himself even further if he's even human. Edward and Hiila come to Zack's side and assure him that it wasn't his fault. Zack asks Edward if HE's possibly a Sith'arian, though Edward doesn't know either. Hiila then tells him not to worry about it right now, because they need to get out of here. Now over the pressure, Zack continues to lead the others away. But on his way, Zack runs into the entire Jedi Order, along with his other friends. Vrook comes to the front and question Zack on what he's doing. Zack answers that he's helping them to safety, but Vrook tells him that his order was to exterminate the Sith'arians, not help them. Zack, however, retorts that there was no order of killing innocent civilians. Vrook back talks anger to him that he has no right to question orders, only follow them. And Zack answers that THAT order was wrong the moment he saw who the people were. Vrook, however, remains disuaded, and reminds him that the Sith'arians are an evil and arrogant race that deserves to be eradicated. Zack says that they aren't being evil and arrogant, him and the soldiers and jedi are, with Vrook and the rest being offended. Zack goes on to saying that the soldiers he encountered, and have killed, were attempting to not only murder the men but also the women and children, and revealed that he gave the message to the Created Siblings to save the people before a single one was murdered. Vrook then tells him that the punishment of disloyalty is death. He even tells him that a jedi should relay on his mind and loyalties, not on ridiculous ideals and adventures. He tells him that if he insists on going on life like a fool, he'll never live to see the light of day. And says that wisdom and justice has it's price, and the price of what's going on now is of no consequence and if the Sith'arians are to be exterminated, then it's a price he'll accept. After hearing enough, and remebering what Edward said to him ("It's not about WHAT you, it's about WHO you are."), Zack says he understands. Vrook asks him if he's sure. Zack replies yes, and if that is what wisdom and justice takes, then, he'd rather be a fool for life, while also showing Viloura saying it simultaneously. Edward and the teenagers are surprised to hear Zack say that, along with the Created Siblings, and Revan, Kayle and the others. Zack then tells Vrook and the rest that he has no intention of following a path like that, and will do whatever it takes to save everyone. For that's...whats in his heart. Vrook comments that Zack is truley a fool to the core, no different from his mother. He then orders the jedis and soldiers to kill him and the rest, but the created siblings and revan, Kayle, Alek, and the companions get in the way. Seeing this, the council members asks what their doing, and Revan tells them to stop. Kayle then says that this is wrong, and Alek responds that if they want to kill Zack, they'll have to get through them first. Atris reminds them that the jedi code is to have no attachments, but Kayle reminds her that she had been attached to her since the Wars, with Atris hesitating and completely speechless from hearing this. While the fight with the others still intensifies, Kallen and her Gurren Seiten are now standing from a distance from the Albion and Kayle. Kayle asks Kallen with a slight sorrowful voice if Kallen wishes to take part in this attempted genocide attack on the Sith'arians too. But Kallen just clarifies that she has completely misjudged Kayle for what she truly is. Kayle is confused but dismisses this. Kallen further says that, although they are rivals from their childhood, and have ideals that are completely different from one another, she thought that Kayle actually cared about life and would have helped in this cause against Sith'aria, but now sees what has became of this event. Kayle corrects her that she does care about life, but annihilating the Sith'arians is nothing more than genocide, and that the Sith'arians are actually not evil or a threat to all. Kallen grunts from this, and Kayle finishes by saying that she has to protect them and her friends from any danger now, even if it is Kallen herself. Kallen then thinks that Kayle and the others now crave for power by helping the Sith'arians, and now says that in this case, as she raises her right arm of her Gurren Seiten, but Kayle quickly pulls out her right rifle from her Albion's waist area and points it to Kallen, while also asking on "In that case...What?", for what Kallen was about to say to her. Kallen then finishes by declaring that Kayle mustn't be allowed to live, and that she's going to defeat her and take down Zack for good. However, Kayle corrects her that she will not allow that to happen, and her Advanced Combat Control System then activate immediately with her eyes indicating it, and both combatants prepare to battle. They both activate their energy wings, and Kayle fires at Kallen with her right rifle. Kallen dodges them with great speeds within the air, and Kayle pulls out her left rifle to better the odds. While Zack is still fighting Vrook to keep him away from the others in their fights, Edward tries to come up with a trap to keep Vrook and the others who followed from destorying Sith'aria and its civilians. After much thought and strategy, Edward now goes in to help Zack in his fight. Epilogue Trivia